Scream
by x p e a c h y p o p x
Summary: A masked killed is on the loose in Bullworth. You know the rest xD  Alot of Characters die so yeah xD Wont continue without atleast 2 reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me just say this before we start...**

**This is my first Bully fanfiction and if it isnt too good I really would like to know but not in a troll kind of way! :) **

**I hope you all enjoy if you do please leave a review :)**

It was cold and dark as Christy made her way to the girls dorm. Her recent date with Kirby had been a success, and he had promised to walk her back but found he'd rather stay with his friends then walk his girl home safely. She got to the door and pushed it open to find one of the teachers staring down at her

"And just where have you been, young girl? Your room is a tip! Get in there and sort it."

Christy sighed "I'm sorry but I was on a date."

"Date! Boys? No, no, no, no, no! There is no time for boys! Your education is more important and-pee yoo! Take a shower after you've cleaned your room!" The pink skirted teacher stomped away up the stairs, leaving Christy alone.

'Where is everybody?' She asked herself as she stepped into her and Beartrice's room/ It was empty. Her eyes spotted a white sheet of paper lying on the nerds bed. She walked over and picked it up

_Dear Christy,_

_My apologies but I am working late with a few friends on a homework project._

_-Beartrice. _

She sighed _'Oh well. Atleast I get some time to myself.'_

_**x.x.x.x**_

The whole dorm seemed dead. Even the shower room which was usually filled with the fussy girls of Bullworth was empty.

Slowly, Christy undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water fell onto her skin and gave her goosebumps.

_'They finally have warm water.' _She sighed happily as she continued to wash herself.

A couple of minutes of silence past. Then, suddnely there was footsteps from the toilets that were in there. She spun around and grabbed her towel

"Is anyone there?" She asked, her voice echoing as she did. No reply. She shrugged it off and began drying herself. After a minute or two she realized the dorm was a bit too quiet. Usually, there were teachers screaming at everyone, footsteps and noisy girls everywhere. She got dressed and decided to investigate.

As she walked around the dorm she got the feeling something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"Hello! Is anyone here? Gosh am I like the only one here?" She shouted. She got a shock when a deep voice answered

"No Christy...you are not alone."

A masked person appeared on the stairs. She gazed up at it and smiled. Someone was dressed as her favourite horror killer. Scream.

She laughed "Who are you? Take that silly mask off."

The person just tilted their head before pulling their hand out from behind their back. It held the head of the teacher who had been walking around. Christy stood there in shock.

"Oh my god...if this is a joke you better stop now! I mean it!"

The person dropped the teachers head and it rolled down the stairs, stopping next to her feet. She screamed when she realized it was real

"Whats the matter Christy? Thought you liked scary things."

She turned around and began running. She needed to get out, to get into the school grounds and get help. Her hand reached for the handle, but got slashed by the person who had a knife. She yelped in pain and grabbed her bleeding arm

"HELP ME!" She yelled as loud as she could. The person seemed to laugh before digging the sharp knife into her torso. She put her hands on the knife and made a few random noises.

"No ones here to help you now."

She knew that voice. It was so familiar...they were just trying to disguise it with another fake accent.

She reached her hand up the mask and tried to pull it off, just to get another sharp stab into her side. Once again she yelped but this time she fell to the pink floor.

She watched as the masked person yanked their knife out of her and began walking away up the stairs. She was left to die there. But where were all the teachers? The students? The kids?

Slowly her vision started to turn black. She was dying there...

1 hour later...

Everyone rushed inside. They were all excited from the halloween party they'd been to. Mandy and Pinky hung at the back boasting about how many boys they'd made out with.

"I wonder where Christy was..." Lola said as they all returned to their rooms. Everything seemed normal until Beartrice returned.

She walked into her and Christy's room. There was a lump under Christy's covers and she just assumed the lump was Christy.

"Hey Chris." She said. When there was no answer she just thought she was asleep. She sat on her bed and began to read one of the books she'd borrowed from the library. After a while she realized Christy had had her head under the cover for quite a while. Concerned, she got up and walked over to her bed.

"Not meaning to be a bother or anything but you've had your head- AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she pulled the covers back and saw her brutaly murdered friend. She ran out of the room and into the hall

"SOMEBODY HELP! CHRISTY'S DEAD!"

**Review and I'll write some more. If not then this story will die xD **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright guys come on move it along, there's nothing to see here!" One of the men from the ambulance shouted as they reeled Christy's body into the back of the vechile.

"Get to your classes and leave the nice men alone!" One of the teachers from the dorm snapped. Beartrice sighed and turned to Eunice who was nervously stuffing her face with chocolate.

"You wanna walk with me?" Beartirce asked with a smile. Eunice nodded

"Yeah sure. What you got? English?" 

"Yeah."

The two began walking but got stopped by Jimmy. Jimmy was the sort of new kid in school who seemed like an errand king. There was not a favour he'd turn down. He put his arm out infront of the two nerds

Beartrice's green eyes looked at him "What do you want?" She asked. Jimmy smirked

"I heard there was a murder. In your dorm room. Mind tellin' me the info?"

Beartrice glared at him "Jimmy I don't want to think about it...let alone talk about it!" She stormed past him and into the school . It was full of gossiping students and furious teachers.

"Beartrice!" She heard a familiar voice shout. She spun around, coming face to face with Algie. His bright ginger hair was a mess and he looked tired.

"Oh hey Algie."

The boy gave her a huge grin "I heard about Christy...many apologies but we need to get a move on with our project."

"Algie, can it wait a while? I mean after witnessing a dead body I would atleast like to take a break from everything."

Algie looked a little dissapointed but understood her wishes. He nodded "Well I should get going to class. See you round!"

And he waddled off, almost dropping his books as he did. She watched until she could no longer see him. Suddenly a boney hand clutched her shoulder. She turned around to see . The pointy nose teacher looked down at the girl.

"Yes?" Beartrice asked, pushing her glasses back onto her face

"You there...are you Beartrice?"

The nerd nodded slowly. Why was she looking for her? She hadn't done anything.

" is waiting for you in the office. Hurry along now." Then the teacher walked off aswell. Beartrice made her way to the head masters office and walked inside.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" She asked as she entered. The old man looked up from all his paper work and smiled.

"Yes, yes take a seat."

She obeyed and sat down.

"So Beartrice I believe you were Christy's room mate before the terrible accident."

Beartrice nodded "Yes that is correct."

"Well, you wouldn't happen to know who did this terrible thing? Did she have any one who held a grudge against her or anything like that?"

Beartrice thought for a second "Well, Mandy got annoyed with her when she messed up the routine in cheerleading but...I don't think Mandy would go as far as killing her."

The teacher nodded "If that's all you know, then you may leave."

She rose up and began to walk towards the door when he spoke one last time

"But just remember," she turned "I'm watching you."

And with that she left.

x.x.x.x

**AFTER GYM CLASS**

"That sucked by the way." Mandy said yet another time to poor Beartrice "You'll never be able to be a cheerleader. Get out of this bathroom!"

Beartrice obeyed the popular girl and left. Mandy then turned to everyone else

"You guys also suck. I mean what the hell was all the falling down? You will NEVER be good enough."

The girls all frowned at Mandy before leaving aswell. Mandy quickly turned to one of the toilet cubicles and threw herself into it. She hurled up everything she had ate that day.

"What the hell I don't remember having peach." She muttered as she got back up. She turned around to walk back out just to come face to face with ghost face.

"Oh my god you are so lame get the hell out of my face." She said and tried to push past him. He grabbed her skinny arm with his gloved hand

"Take that dumb mask off it makes you look even more pathetic then you actually are."

Suddenly he took out a shining knife from behind his back and said in a cruel deep voice

"You better shut up or you'll end up like your friend. Do you want that?"

Mandy sniggered "What the hell is this? Are you trying to re act Scream?"

"I mean it bitch if you're not quiet I'll rip your insides out!" and with that she got one single stab in the stomach

An expression of shock covered her face as she felt the horrible pain from the wound

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions. If you get them wrong I'll kill you if you get them right...well we'll see about that."

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Mandy screamed

The man just laughed "You silly girl. All the teachers are out on the field. No one can hear you."

She tried to kick and punch and wiggle free but she just couldn't. The hand that was on her arm moved to her throat, tightly squeezing it

"First question," He started "Why are you such a bitch?"

"I...I...am not!" She choked

He laughed "Wrong." That earned her another stab

"Second question, do you wanna die?"

Mandy shook her head violenty

"Oh didn't I tell you?" He laughed "It's oppisite day."

Then her short life was ended by the sharp blade cutting through her throat. He let go of her and she fell to the floor. Quickly, he sat her on the toilet and shut the door as he left.

**x.x.x.x**

Everybody came rushing in after their gym session was over. It had been the kids turn to do sports .

The girls came in, laughing and smiling. Melody needed to use the toilet and the only one working at the time was the one Mandy's dead body was sat upon. She walked over and knocked on the door

"hello? I need to use the toilet so could you please hurry?"

No answer. She realized something, the lock. It's colour was usually red when the door was locked. It was green. The door was open. Melody, thinking no one was inside, pushed it open to met with the horrific sight of Mandy. She screamed and ran out of the toilet. Everyone else followed, some of them not really knowing what was going on but following anyways.

"Girls! What the hell is wrong?" One of the prefects asked

Once Melod calmed down she replied "IT'S MANDY! SHE'S DEAD IN THE TOILET!"

The prefect thought it was a joke, but checked it out anyways. He came out looking as pale as a ghost.

"Someone call the cops!"

**x.x.x.x**

**The next day...**

News had spread fast about Mandy's murder. Beartrice didn't want to sound mean but she was glad the anorexic bully was dead. That meant one less bully for her.

She looked around at everyone else. Some where crying, some where slightly smiling and some where just as neutral as before.

Suddenly an unexpected person sat beside her. She glanced to see Gary Smith. The pyscho of the school.

Uncomfortably she shuffled in her seat

"Hey nerd." He whispered

She gulped "Hi."

He smirked as he realized she looked uncomfortable "Oh Beartrice don't be scared of me. What you need to be scared of is getting your insides pulled on the outside."

She looked at him "What are you talking about?"

He laughed "You're so dumb I don't know why people call you a nerd. Don't you see? This killed is after you." He pointed to her

"Me? How do you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious even someone with no brain like Ted would be able to recgonise. Christy. Your dorm roomate. Mandy. Your lifetime bully. This guy is going for everyone you know. Taking down each and everyone one of you friends and your bullies."

Beartrice quirked her eye brow "Your theory may be wrong. This killed could be after anyone. Not just me."

Gary seemed to get angry at that "Don't tell me I'm wrong!" He snapped. The whole class turned to them even looked up from her desk

Gary was out of his seat now

"Gary Smith! Sit your ass back down in that chair!" yelled

"Don't forget Beartrice! The Scream movies! Everything that happened in them! Billy Loomis and Stu took down every friend Sidney had! Thats what this guy is doing to you!" And with that he was gone. Everyone stared at Beartice who looked completley dumbfounded.

She turned around in silence. Everyone started laughing

"Pyscho!" Lola and Pinky yelled.

Beartrice agreed with those two but could Gary's theory be right? Was this killer stalking her?

She had to find out...


End file.
